


Help me forget

by ShaggyMadi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Agast that turns to fluff, First Times, HECK WE ALL NEED SOME LOVE!, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Sex, Tom needs some love too, Tord needs some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaggyMadi/pseuds/ShaggyMadi
Summary: After being waken up from a nightmare by Tom, Tord requests Tom of something they both need and can't refuse.





	Help me forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7ion5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=7ion5).



> Hey! I'm not dead!  
> I'm sorry that I haven't been updating my story's! I've just had a lot going on right now! I'll try to post more often from now on! Here's a TomTord oneshot as a apology! Enjoy!

I was awoken to the sound of screaming, which is not a very nice way to wake up. I sat up and looked around to try and identify where it was coming from. When i saw Tord trashing madly on the floor, it all clicked into place. He was having a night terror.

I leapt out of bed and ran to Tord, kneeling beside him and desperately trying to steady him by hugging him tightly. I couldn't seem to remember if you should wake up someone having a night terror or if they just applied to sleepwalking, but at the moment, it didn't matter and I didn't care. All I knew was that Tord was in pain, and I would do anything to prevent anymore of it.

I rubbed his back and tried desperately to calm him and stop his screaming and struggling. I whispered soothing words and reassurance that everything was okay that nothing was going to hurt him.

After a while, about a minute or two, he began to still. His screaming was reduced to small whimpers and sobs, and his thrashing stilled completely save for a few shudders and a jerk whenever he sobbed.

I continued rubbing his back and was debating whether I should put him back in his bed or not, when I felt him draw back and look at me dead in my eye holes.

"T-Tom?" He asked brokenly, his eyes shining with tears.

I studied his expression, his usually sharp gray eyes were now soft and glistening with sadness and unshed tears. His lip quivered as he struggled to hold back more sobs and the moonlight that was coming through the windows illuminated his features, making his almost seem to glow.

I smiled as reassuringly as I could, "Yeah commie, it's me" I said as I brushed his bangs out of his face. I watched as he let out another sob that racked through his whole body. I pulled him into my lap and he buried his face in my shoulder, arms tightly wounding around my neck.

I held him as he shook and comforted him to the best of my ability. "It was just another nightmare, Tord" I whispered, "It's not real, you're safe"

Tord let out another shudder, "I can't take the pain anymore Tom, it's too much!" Tord clawed at my back, "Make it go away"

I began to panic, how? How can I make him pain go away? I'd love nothing more in the world, but how? I decided the best idea was to ask him.

I pulled him back so I could look at him and placed my hands on his cheeks, wiping the tears away. "How?" I asked, "How can I take your pain away?"

He sniffed lightly and leaned in, capturing my lips with his.

I froze, 'Tord is kissing me, MY CRUSH IS KISSING ME.' I was unsure of what to do, shock clouded my mind, but when Tord pulled back, looking dejected, I quickly went away as I leaned forward and kissed him again.

I felt him eagerly respond, lips sliding smoothly against mine. I felt amazing, it was a literal dream come true. The kiss deepened and I felt myself let out a groan of pleasure when he nibbled my bottom lip. Tord took that opportunity to deepen the kiss farther by gently pushing his tongue into my mouth.

If i thought that kissing Tord felt good earlier, it was nothing compared to this. As my tongue fought for dominance against Tord's, my mind clouded over with pleasure.

He tasted like cherry wood cigars and snickerdoodle cookies. I may have never been a fan of cinnamon or cigars, but on Tord I could taste them all day. 

Tord let out a small moan as I won the battle between us. I smiled against his lips in triumphant victory and leaned towards him more as I drank in his taste even more vividly. This was heaven, I was finally doing what I had wanted to do for over 2 years, kissing Tord, feeling him kiss back, it was amazing.

We broke for air and stare into each other's eyes (or eye holes), basking in the after glow of our make out.

"Tom" Tord said, recovering first. I drank in the sight out him. His mouth agape, connected to mine by a single strand of spit, his face dusted with pink. His pupils were wide with lust and...love? Do I dare say it? Does he feel the same way I do?

"Tom" Tord said again breaking my train of thought, "Y-yes Tord?" I asked, waiting for what he wanted to say.

"Make love to me" he demanded, gripping my shirt and pulling me closer.

My brain seemed to do a double take, want did he ask again? "W-what?" I questioned as I stared into those beautiful gray orbs.

"Make love to me" I still couldn't believe it. He was asking me to have sex with him?! I didn't know what to say, I wanted to say no and yes. I couldn't decide.

I wanted to say yes because I had wanted to do that with him for years. To hug him, to kiss him and make love to him. To have him to myself and claim him as my mate and lover. And for me to make him feel good and repay him for being my everything and helping me get through each and every day, for every time he took care of me when I was sick and nursed my hangovers, for every time he covered for me when I needed something or an alibi, for every smile sent my way, for every joke that made me laugh, for every time he pulled me out of the dumps and for every compliment that made me feel on top of the world.

He was everything to me.

But i also wanted to say no, because I doubted he was thinking rationality. I would feel like I was taking advantage of him in his desperate and pitiful state. It wouldn't feel right if i wasn't sure he wouldn't regret it afterwards.

My mouth struggled to form words, but the shock I had experienced in the past few minutes (plus the mind blowing kiss) seemed to have turned my brain and mouth to putty.

"Tord! I-I-I just-and we c-we ca-" Tord cut off my rambling with a desperate kiss against my lips, when it ended, he stared at me with those eyes filled with lust and need and something that is unmistakably love. I feel my heart melt.

"Tom, please, I need this" he emphasized his statement by pushing against me and I can feel his erection through his shorts. I feel my face go red and instantly become painfully aware of my own erection.

'...fuck my life' I swear internally as I bite my tongue.

Tord continues to roll his hips against me and we both moan in pleasure. "Please Tom" he pleads, face contorted with need and begging.

'I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't!' I internally chant to myself. 'He'll regret it in the morning and then you'll both pay. It's lust, not love-'

"Tom, I've wanted you for so long, almost 3 years and I can't take it anymore! I need you"

With that my resolve breaks, I pull him closer me by his waist and capture his lips in another heated kiss as my hands slid under his shirt and feel along his sides and chest before reaching his nipples, rubbing and pinching them.

He moans and leans into my touch, kissing back with vigor. Our mouths break for air and I begin to nibble on his neck and collarbones. He lets out a particularly loud moan when i bite down on his pulse point.

I continue to suck, lick and bite on Tord's neck as my hands slip lower and into his shorts, palming his erection through his underwear.

He gives something that mixes between a gasp and a moan and mutters my name. I pull away from his neck and admire the multiple hickeys I left over his neck. I wanted the world to see that I had marked him, and that he was mine.

I leaned forward and growled, "Mine" into his ear hotly, and he shuddered and let out a moan that bordered pornigraphic.

I picked him up and carried him to my bed and got on top of him, Hurrying to take off both our shirts. 

I admired his toned chest, surprised at how ripped he was. I leaned forward and nuzzled his neck affectionately, "Do you work out?" I pondered of him.

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing my temple, he replied, "I could ask you the very same question" 

He ran a hand down my 6-pack, "It's gorgeous" he gasped out. He leaned up and breathed hotly into my ear after licking the shell of it, "and sexy as hell"

I brought his lips into another bruising kiss, once again Tord had seduced me into wanting more from him. 

I could feel my erection ache through my shorts, but I ignored it, because tonight was about Tord. That's all that mattered right now. Making him feel good and forget about all those stupid nightmares. Giving him all the love he deserved and thanking him for being my everything.

I kiss my way down his neck and chest until I reach one of his nipples, kissing it gently before beginning to suck on it, while my fingers work of the other one.

Tord arches his back with pleasure and screams my name. His scream dissolves into another moan worthy of a porn star and I can feel my erection throb and the butterflies in my stomach go mad.

I switch nipples for a little while, sucking on one while rubbing and pinching the other, before moving on with a parting lick.

I hook two of my fingers under his shorts and underwear and look to Tord for reassurance that he still wanted this.

He was biting on his fist and panting heavily while looking down at me, face flushed with red and eyes shining with lust.

He seemed to understand what I wanted and removed his fist to speak, "I give you consent Tom, please-" he smiled and ran a hand down my face and left it resting on my cheek. "-make love to me"

I grinned, that was all the reassurance I needed, I pulled down his boxers and shorts and through them on the floor in one foul swoop. He shivered after being exposed to the air and moaned when I took him in my hand and began to pump him.

"I'm going to guess we don't have lube or condoms" I voiced as the realization hit me. Tord's face feigned shock as his mouth hung agape, "Shiiiiiiiiit" he cursed aloud.

I sighed and twisted my hand around his cock, making throw his head back in a moan of pleasure.

"Look, have you ever had sex with anyone else?" I questioned as I continued to twisted and pump my hand around his penis. 

"N-No, I'm a-a virgin" I slurred out, his eyes clouded over with pleasure.

"So am I, so we have no worry of STDs and you can't get pregnant, so condoms aren't needed" I stated, giving a particularly hard twist before just rubbing my thumb against the tip of Tord's penis, which was already leaking precum.

"As for lube, I have a better idea" I proposed, taking my hand of his cock.

Tord lifted up his head to look at me, "And what i idea is tha-AHHHhhhh!" He screamed as I licked his hole.

I continued to prep him with my tongue and wrapped a hand around his member and began to stroke it again. 

I heard him try to stifle his moans and sounds with his hand, but I reached up and moved his hand away.

I moved my mouth away from his hole and heard Tord whine in distress, with was replaced by a yelp when I thrusted a full finger inside him instead.

"Don't hide those beautiful sounds you're making, I want to hear them." He moaned again as I began to move my finger in and out.

I then added another finger, then another. By three finger, Tord was putty in my hands. I hooked my fingers inside of him and hit his prostate, and he screamed and arched his back.

I deemed him prepared enough and took off my own shorts and boxers, shivering as my erection was exposed to the cold air. I lined myself up and looked to the moaning blushing masterpiece below me.

"Are you ready?" I asked, wanting him to be expecting it. "Yes Tom, now please!-" He arched his back again and tried to press into me.

Deciding not the tease him any longer, i stilled him with my hands on his hips and began to slowly push in.

Instantly, I felt how amazing it was to be inside him. It took every once of willpower I had to resist pounding into him, so once I was fully sheathed into him, I waited for him to adjust.

After a while, and some deep breaths, Tord wrapped his arms around my shoulders and nodded, giving me the go ahead to move.

I started slowly at first, moving fully out before sheathing myself once more, with racked a loud grown from Tord.

But as his breathing grew more rapid and he began to plead and beg for me to go faster, I began thrusting into him at a much faster pace. 

"Tom~ More please~" Tord moaned in ecstasy.

"Ah~ Tord~" I returned.

"I'm close!" He screamed, head thrown back.

I began pumping his cock, helping him approach it faster.

With his mouth open in a silent scream, his entire body spasmed and a jet of cum coated my chest. 

His body tightening around me was the last push I needed to reach my orgasam. I released inside of him and then pulled out, falling on top of him.

He both panted heavily, trying to catch our breath. 

I reluctantly got up and went to get a towel to clean ourselves off with.

When I came back, I found Tord already clean and in...my boxers?

I looked around and saw that we had cleaned himself off with his own clothes.

I walked over to them and tossed them in our shared laundry basket, making a mental note to remind him to wait for a towel next time, because 1. It was unsanitary and 2. There would definitely be a next time.

I saw that Tord was digged through his dresser for something.

'Probably a brush for his hair or a new shirt or something' I shrugged it off and, after cleaning the cum off my chest and putting on Tord's boxers (He had taken mine!) I busied myself with the task of changing the sheets on the bed.

I was wondering if I could get Tord to sleep with me tonight (as in actual rest, get your minds out of the gutter!) when I felt him cover my eyes from behind.

"Sit down on the bed and close your eyes!" I heard Tord say. "I have a surprise!"

I obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed, my eyes closed. I felt him take my hand in his and the clicking sound of something opening. I raised an eyebrow but kept my eyes closed nonetheless.

"Okay, you can open them now"

I opened my eyes to see Tord on one knee before me, holding my hand in one of his and in the other a blue box, inside was a-?!

"Oh my god" I gasped out, one hand coming up to cover my mouth as tears pricked my eyes.

"Tom, I have loved you for nearly 3 years, you mean the world to me, and I can't imagine live without you, and so, Tomas J. Ridgewell, will you marry me?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes YES! A million times yes!" 

I leaped on him, tackling us both to the ground and peppering his face with kisses.

Our lips met in a tender loving kiss that felt different from all the ones before, this one was filled with tenderness and a promise, a promise to always be there for one another.

And later, with my golden band around my finger and my fiancées arms around me, I slept.

I can't wait to see the look on Edd and Matt's face when they hear the news.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is the first time I've ever written a smut/sex fanfic! Hell, I've never even written so much as a kiss! But I think I did okay for a first time! Remember to comment to leave criticism, suggestions and requests!  
> Stay awesome my Shaggys!  
> And to all of 7ion5's haters -  
> t(-_-t)


End file.
